THE FUCKING FOREHEAD
by HK69
Summary: Ini Hanya Drabble dimana betapa brengseknya jidat seorang lelaki tampan bernama PARK CHANYEOL yang hanya dimiliki oleh BYUN BAEKHYUN. WARNING[!] Bacalah di kamar mandi HAHAHA/Plak / CHANBAEK / Chanyeol - Baekhyun / Fluffy Romance /
**CHANBAEK**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HK69 PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Ini hanya kisah tentang betapa Brengseknya Jidat Seksi PARK CHANYEOL**

 **Yang hanya di miliki oleh BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di halte dekat rumahnya. Sebelumnya si Pria mungil nan cantik ini telah meminta kepada pria tiangnya yang merupakan Park Chanyeol kekasihnya untuk pergi ke kampus bersama pagi ini. Pagi ini ada kelas dari Dosen Kim. Dosen yang terkenal garang dan mematikan di Kampusnya.

Baekhyun kini menghentakkan kakinya kesal pasalnya Chanyeol sangatlah lama. 1 jam lagi kelas Dosen Kim akan di mulai, Namun hingga saat ini Chanyeol belum juga terlihat tanda tanda kedatangannya. Tiang itu benar benar membuat geram saja.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya, saat melihat nama sang penelpon Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

 _ **~Tiang Bodoh Is Calling~**_

Dengan perasaan kesal akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"YAAA PARK BODOH KAU SEDANG DIMANA SEKARANG EOH?!" Baekhyun mengangkat telpon tersebut dan langsung berteriak kesal kepada kekasihnya.

"Oh maafkan Aku Baek, Aku sudah dekat sekarang. Kau bisa berbalik kearah kiri dan Kau akan melihatku berlari" ujar Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Baekhyun dapat melihat sang kekasih bodohnya namun tampan tersebut tengah berlari kearahnya. Penampilannya sungguh acak-acakkan. Bahkan bisa Baekhyun lihat kancing baju atas kekasihnya telah terlepas. Namun sungguh demi apapun. Baekhyun malah merasa terangsang melihat keadaan sang kekasih sekarang yang menurutnya sangat sexy. Apalagi keringat yang membasahi Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun merasa ingin segera di gagahi oleh Chanyeol sekarang juga. Eunghh~

"Oh Baek ku mohon maafkan keterlambatanku" Chanyeol dengan terengah-engah kini telah ada dihadapan Baekhyun. Mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun yang tadi berpikiran kotor mengenai kekasihnya kini mulai tersadar.

"Ya bodoh! Mengapa Kau begitu lambat hah? Aku sudah hampir mati membusuk disini karena menunggumu bodoh" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan Aku Baek tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan perutku" Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi sang kekasih ang tengah merajuk.

"Masalah? Apa Kau sakit? Ya bodoh katakan padaku Apakah Kau sakit?" Baekhyun kini terlihat cemas. Ia memutar tubuh Chanyeol untuk melihat dibagian mana yang sakit.

"Baek sudahlah Ku pikir ini Cuma sakit perut biasa. Lagi pula Aku juga sudah ada disini" Chanyeol menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Lain kali jika Kau sakit seperti itu, lebih baik Kau tinggal saja dirumah. Beristirahat" Baekhun menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan Khawatirnya.

"Maafkan Aku Baek. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang karena Aku akan baik-baik saja selama Kau ada disisiku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudia bus pun datang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun segera naik. Saat di dalam Bus terlihat semua kursi telah penuh. Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berdiri. Baekhyun berdiri didepan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dbelakang Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol pun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang agar Baekhyun tak jatuh saat tiba-tiba terjadi rem mendadak.

.

.

.

Saat naik entah mengapa pandangan seluruh wanita tertuju kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sadar akan tatapan kagum dari para wanita dan gadis yang berada disana pun merasa kesal. Mengapa mereka semua memperhatikan Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kau lihatlah Oppa yang tinggi itu. Lihat betapa tampannya Ia dengan poni yang dinaikkan keatas" Bisik seorang gadis berseragam sekolah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan itu sontak menatap tajam gadis tersebut dan berbalik melihat tatanan rambut Chanyeol. Dan ternyata benar. Chanyeol memang mengubah tatanan rambutnya. Dan harus Baekhyun akui kalau saat ini Chanyeol memanglah tampan dan hmm sexy~

"Kau benar, Oppa itu sangat tampan. Andai Oppa itu belum memiliki kekasih. Kurasa Aku akan langsung menerkamnya dan mencium jidatnya sepuasku" Seru gadis yang lain.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya geram dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari belakang lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ya Kau gadis genit huh! Apa maksudmu menbicarakan kekasihku seperti itu hah?! Dasar Kau Anak kecil! Lebih baik selesaikan dulu sekolahmu. Belajar yang rajin. Jangan Cuma tau bercerita mesum seperti tadi dengan kekasihku yang menjadi objek pembicaraan kalian!" Hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas Baekhyun memarahi kedua gadis tersebut. Seluruh penumpang di Bus pun memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun.

Saat ingin memarahi kedua gadis tersebut lagi, Chanyeol datang dan menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Baek sudahlah. Mereka hanya anak kecil" Chanyeol mencoba melerai Baekhyun.

Bekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan memencet tombol yang berada di bus agar sopir memberhentikan mobilnya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun turun dari bus mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu ikut turun dan mengejar Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat tau bagaimana karakter sang kekasih. Baekhyun kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang ingin selalu bersikap dewasa namun sikapnya malah menunjukkan sikap manja dan childish. Chanyeol juga tau bahwa kekasihnya tersebut tipikal orang yang mudah cemburu. Dan jika emosi dari Baekhyun tidak bisa terkontrol maka entah itu dimana saja dan kapan saja kekasihnya pasti akan menangis.

Chanyeol masih mengejar Baekhyun. Dilihatnya bahwa kini Bahu Baekhyun bergetar. Pertanda bahwa sang kekasih tengah menangis. Dengan gerakan cepat kini Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan segera menahannya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam namun tangiannya semakin keras. Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdiri dipinggir jalan dibawah pohon yang sejuk. Chanyeol masih setia mendekap Baekhyun. Saat dirasa tangisan Baekhyun sudah reda Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Baek tatap Aku" Chanyeol dengan suara pelannya.

Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan kini menatap Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol lihat bahwa kini mata Baekhyun merah dan juga hidung mungilnya memerah pertanda bahwa Baekhyunnya benar-benar menangis.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang lembut kini mengelus kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun

"A-Aku tak suka saat kedua gadis tadi berfantasi liar tentangmu Chan" dengan suaranya yang parau Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Ya kedua gadis tadi bercerita bahwa hanya karena melihat jidatmu yang sexy itu mereka ingin segera menerkammu" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan suaranya yang parau.

Chanyeol Hanya terkekeh pelan. Pria mungil dihadapannya ini benar-benar kekanakan sekali. Dan karena sifat kekanakannya itulah yang membuat Chanyeol makin gemas dan sayang terhadap Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini semua karena tatanan rambutku yang baru?"Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ya ini karena jidat sexy sialanmu bodoh! Dan hei mengapa kau merubah gaya rambutmu seperti itu? Kau memamng berniat untuk menggoda gadis dan wanita jalang diluar sana kan?" Kini Baekhyun mulai berbicara dengan suara tingginya. Baekhyun kesal disaat ia sedih karena kekasih digoda gadis sekolahan. Kini Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Ya maafkan Aku Baekhyunie sayang. Maafkan kekasih tiangmu ini. Maafkan Aku juga karena jidat sexy ku ini Kau menjadi cemburu. Ku mohon maafkan Aku" Chanyeol berlutut dan meminta maaf dari Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam dan membuang muka. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah ide super cemerlang kini melintas dipikirannya.

"Kau mau ku maafkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seriusnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya Aku mau" Jawab Chanyeol dengan lantang

"Jika Kau mau ku maafkan maka Kau harus menjalani hukuman special dan istimewa dariku. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedari tadi terus saja berjalan dengan menunduk. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini berjalan didepan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak henti-henti hilang dari bibir manisnya. Hingga saat mereka mulai memasuki kelas. Ruang kelas malah sepi hanya terdapat Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah mesra-mesraan. Baekhyun pun dalam hati bertanya. Apa kelas Dosen Kim sudah selesai sedari tadi?

"Lu, dimana anak-anak yang lain mengapa sepi sekali?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Luhan yang tadi sedang bermesraan dengan Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari adanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mr. Kim tidak jadi masuk hari ini. Ia ada keperluan mendadak. Anaknya kecelakaan" Terang Luhan. Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Apa itu dijidat mu hah?" Sehun sahabat Chanyeol kini bertanya dengan hebohnya.

Chanyeol hanya meringis dan berusaha menutupi jidatnya. Sedangkan Sehun kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Baekhyun kini ikut menertawai sang kekasih.

Wajah Chanyeol merah seperti kepiting yang tengah direbus menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika Baekhyun menghukumnya dengan menulis " _ **THIS FOREHEAD LOCKED BY BAEKHYUN**_ " dijidatnya menggunakan spidol. Ini merupakan hukuman karena Chanyeol tadi yang membuat Baekhyun cemburu.

"Yak Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan pada jidat Chanyeol?" kini Luhan bertanya.

"Aku hanya menghukumnya siapa suruh dia membuatku cemburu karena jidat sialnya yang sexy itu"Baekhyun menjawab dengan entengnya.

Sehun masih tertawa bahkan airmata dari kedua pipinya kini mengalir lantaran tidak kuat menahan ketawanya.

"Sehun sialan hentikan tawa setanmu itu" Chanyeol kini bersuara. Sehun yang ditegur mengabaikan teguran Chanyeol dan kembali tertawa.

"Hm karena hari ini taka da maka Aku dan Chanyeol akan pulang duluan. Sampai Jumpa" Baekhyun pamit dan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut yang masih saja menertawai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun berada di rumah Chanyeol. Rumah Chanyeol saat ini tengah kosong. Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol tengah berkunjung ke Busan untuk menengok kakek dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan kakak perempuan Chanyeol tinggal di Jepang bersama suaminya. Jadilah Chanyeol yang tinggal sendiri dirumahnya.

Baekhyun kini tengah bermanja manja dipelukan Chanyeol sambil mengusak-ngusak hidungnya di leher Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini tengah mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Hmm Chan Maafkan Aku sudah membuatmu malu tadi" Baekhun berbicara tepat di telingan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus dihukum karena membuatku malu Baek" Chanyeol sambil menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju yang kini di pakai Baekhun.

"Siap menerima hukuman mu Baekhyunie?"

"Ya Aku siap"

.

.

.

Desahan dan erangan keluar dari bibir kedua manusia yang kini tengah memadu kasih di atas ranjang. Desahan sensual yang Baekhyun keluarkan berhasil membuat Chanyeol semakin teransang.

Ya saat ini Baekhyun tengah menjalankan hukumannya dari Chanyeol. Hukuman yang membuat kedua belah pihak merasa puas. Bercinta.

Terhitung ini sudah memasuki ronde kedua namun Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun belum berniat untuk mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka.

"Chan… Ah~" Desahan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut si mungil. Chanyeol pun mempercepat gerakannya. Saat Ia rasa Ia akan segera sampai.

"Akhhhhh~"

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menyemburkan cairan cintanya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini melepas penyatuan mereka dan segera berbaring disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tidur telentng segera menaikinya dan berbaring diatas bada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengecup jidat Chanyeol. Jidat sexy Chanyeol yang kini menjadi candu baru baginya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang dikecupi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus bongkahan bokong Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun melepas kecupannya di jidat Chanyeol kini Baekyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas dan tersenyum.

"mengapa Kau menciumi jidatku terus eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencium Jidat Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku menyukai jidatmu. Aku baru sadar bahwa jidatmu ini sexy. Dan kumohon jangan pamerkan jidat ini untuk orang lain. Cukup Aku saja yang menikmatinya" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengecup jidat Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan. Tersenyum bangga karena sangat jarang sekali Baekhyunnya akan memujinya. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan mengumpat kesal dan mengatainya bodoh, sialan ataupun brengsek namun sekarang demi apapun Baekhyunnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Chan jika Aku meminta ronde ketiga Apakah Kau berminat?" Goda Baekhun sambil menggoyangkan bokong indahnya kearah Junior Chanyeol dibawah sana. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar desahan sensual dan juga erangan nikmat dari keduanya.

Ya kedua pasangan mesum aneh dan ajaib tersebut kembali melakukan kegiatan panas mereka yang ketiga kalinya. Dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut hingga hari berubah menjadi esok

..

..

..

QOD

Jagalah Jidat Kekasihmu jika tidak ingin Kekasihmu

Diterkam Masal oleh Wanita Haus belaian /Haha

..

Created by : PRINCESS PEMES TAK TEHINGGA


End file.
